


Making Love

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, post-513
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty, romantic PWP with showersex and 'I love yous'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Love

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my Post-513 universe. The boys are monogamous, the sex is raw.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, later2nite!

Justin stood outside the shower, watching Brian's tall, perfect body through the glass. His eyes trailed from the sexy muscles on Brian's back, flexing as he ran the soap over his chest, down to Brian's ass. 

He let himself stare, feeling his cock growing in his pants. It wasn't long before he was quickly undressed, joining Brian under the spray.

"Hi!" Brian turned around, smiling at him.

Justin looked straight into Brian's eyes. "I'm going to rim you." 

Brian shrugged. "I'm not going to stop you." He spread his legs, raising his arms above his head, leaning against the wall.

Justin didn't waste any time. Dropping to his knees, he rubbed Brian's ass cheeks before parting them, letting his wet tongue lick up and down Brian's crack. Lapping at his hole, tracing the edges of it with the tip of his tongue, Justin made sure that Brian felt everything. Minutes later, he slowly worked his tongue inside of Brian. Holding it still for a while before pulling it out, he started to lick him again.

"Aaah, Justin! So fucking good." Brian's legs shook, Justin putting an arm around his thigh to steady him.

Plunging his tongue harder inside of Brian's ass, Justin really fucked him with it. He could tell Brian had started to stroke himself when he felt Brian's hips moving. 

"Don't jerk off. I want you to fuck me."

"Now?"

"No. I was thinking next Friday."

"Twat." Brian turned around, pulling a giggling Justin up into his arms. "I need you now," he whispered against Justin's skin. 

Walking into the bedroom, Brian pushed Justin down onto the bed. He crawled on top of him, kissing every inch of his body. One of his hands sneaked down between Justin's legs, slowly massaging his balls. Justin’s moans went straight to Brian’s dick.

Pouring lube over Justin's cock, Brian continued to rub him. When his finger traced over Justin's hole, Brian locked eyes with him. 

"I love you." 

Justin smiled up at him. "I love you, too," he sighed, as Brian pushed his finger in. 

"I love it when you rim me. I love to feel your tongue inside me." Brian licked Justin's lips and added another finger. "I love when you take control; it turns me on like nothing else." He moved his fingers faster, pushing his cock down hard against Justin's. "I fucking love it when you're dirty." 

"Brian…" Justin moaned his name. "Fuck me, please."

Brian pulled his fingers out, quickly replacing them with his cock. He never got tired of this; fucking Justin raw was the hottest thing he'd ever done. 

Justin was close. Brian stroked his cock while pounding forcefully inside of him. When Justin came, Brian pulled out, looking down at his flushed face. 

"I want to come in your mouth."

Justin just smiled, opening his mouth widely. 

"Fuck!" Brian growled.

He straddled Justin's chest and began to jerk off, the head of his cock brushing over Justin's lips. 

Justin let his tongue sweep over Brian's dick, pushing it hard into the slit. 

That was all it took. 

Brian shot inside of Justin's mouth, then lay down on top of him, pushing their foreheads together. 

"Did I happen to mention that I love you?"

Justin chuckled. "It might have come up."

Brian kissed him for a long time. 

"Good."


End file.
